


Today

by GetFighted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, So fluffy it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: “We should go.”But I don’t want to go.“They’ll come looking for us.”Let them.“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”They couldn’t hurt me if they tried.“Draco, are you listening?”





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Another short prompt piece. I hope you enjoy. <3

Your lips on mine was a sensation like no other. My hands ran through your mess of hair as I felt your soul reach out to me through a kiss and everything that had ever happened between us melted away into something so insignificant. You became everything. 

Our mouths parted and you looked just as shocked as I felt. Your green eyes lingered on mine and my mind raced to find answers to the questions they silently spoke. I wanted to give you the conclusion, I wanted to ease your mind, but my own thoughts ran rampant and chaos had taken over. 

A Malfoy was not meant to love a Potter. Could it even be done? As I held your gaze and longed for your touch, longed for the taste of your lips, could I call it love? 

“Draco…”

My name rolled off your tongue like a word meant just for you. It dripped with lust, and it trailed off into so many possibilities. I may never know what you were going to say, because I found myself leaning into you again and capturing those lips that dared to speak my name. I was desperate, I was needy, and I was infatuated. I wanted nothing more than Harry Potter. 

I didn’t want your fame, I didn’t want your money, I didn’t even want your whole life. I just wanted you, there in that moment, alone under the stars. There was something about you that never showed what may come, just the brilliance of the now. Your presence was electrifying and I felt each jolt surge through me, escalating my happiness. You were like a breathe of fresh air, and I longed to inhale each and every bit of you. 

The night wind whistled past us and the hairs on your arms stood as a chill ran through you. I felt it too. You pushed me away, but not in a way that was meant to hurt me. You were gentle, almost reluctant, and your eyes were back on mine, but this time there was no doubt or fear written on your face. 

“We should go.” 

But I don’t want to go.

“They’ll come looking for us.”

Let them. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” 

They couldn’t hurt me if they tried. 

“Draco, are you listening?” 

“Yes,” I said quietly as I stood and extended a hand to you. Your hand slid into mine and I hoisted you to your feet.

You were right. They would come looking. They were probably already halfway there. 

I had been sent to capture you, dead or alive. I had a mission, and I failed. I always knew I would fail. My heart belonged to you the moment we met and I could never successfully get it back. But as I stood there with you in the pitch dark of the forest, I realized I didn’t want it back. 

“They’ll kill me if they find out what I’ve done,” I whispered. 

“I won’t let them.” 

Your words were genuine, I could tell. So I let you take my hand again and we apparated on the spot. I didn’t know where you were taking me, but the amount of trust I had in you was great. And as long as I was with you, I didn’t care. 

We appeared atop a hill that overlooked a wide open field. The grass was long and unkempt and it swayed slightly in the wind. It seemed brighter here as the moon shone freely on the space, lighting up the night with a brilliant white. 

“Tell me something Draco,” you said finally after a moment of silence to appreciate the scenery. 

I knew you would ask. 

“What changed?” 

“Nothings changed. I’ve always loved you. I would never hurt you,” I said softly, only loud enough for you to hear if you were really listening. 

“Then why are you with them?” 

That question stung a bit. I was not with them. I was never with them. And although I shouldn’t have been shocked you thought I was, it still left a bad taste in my mouth. 

“I’m not. I’ve always been with you, you just didn’t know. Harry, I… I’ve loved you since the day I saw you. I spent every waking moment wishing that someday you would feel the same.” 

Your eyes met mine and I revelled in the feeling of being so close to you and so exposed before you. You spoke one last word before your lips were on mine again and all the air left my lungs as fire spread rapidly inside of me.

“Today.”


End file.
